A similar shifting device is known from the Applicant's patent application DE 198 53 934 A1. This shifting device already has two shift gates, wherein the first one, also called automatic shift gate, is intended for selecting automatic transmission gears and the second, designated as sequence shift gate, is intended for the manual upshifting and downshifting of transmission gears. Furthermore, this shifting device has a selection gate, which is used to change over between the automatic shift gate and the sequence shift gate. A simple review of the shift positions is shown in FIG. 13a of that document, where the sequence shift gate is abbreviated as SG1, the automatic shift gate as AG and the selection gate as WG1.
A complicated mechanism is necessary to make it possible to change over between the automatic shift gate and the sequence shift gate and to mechanically implement the shift commands in the particular gates. FIG. 18 shows the shifting mechanism. The shift commands are implemented, for example, by means of a cable, by means of the gearshift lever, which is designed as a gearshift lever pivotable in relation to the selector axis and the shift axes.
One problem occurring in the prior-art shifting device for automatic transmissions with an additional sequence shift gate (tapping gate) is that the movements of the gearshift lever are transmitted by the driver to the transmission via a second lever or cable lever by means of a cable. If the driver changes over from the automatic shift gate, which shifts the programs of the automatic transmission, into the sequence shift gate (tapping gate), the gearshift lever is mechanically separated from the cable in order to prevent a cable movement from occurring during the tapping movement. A complicated mechanism, which requires much space for its installation, is needed to embody this shifting mechanism. In addition, expensive components must be used because of the possibility of strong forces of abuse.
Another problem of the prior-art shifting device for automatic transmissions with an additional manual gate (tapping gate) is that the kinematics is especially “tight” during the shifting operation, i.e., requires much force and is consequently uncomfortable because of the complicated mechanism.